Lighthouse Love
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: Rei, Kai, Bryan, Tala, Max, and Tyson go to a Lighthouse where two ghosts are haunting and the gohosts have unfinished business to attend to! it involes Rei and Bryan! What will Kai and Tala have to say about this! KR! slight TB & TM! Read inside summary!


_Lighthouse Love_

_Chapter: 1_

**Chinese Fairy:** Hello! Thank you for clicking on this crappy excuse for a fic! Anyway… just to tell everyone that reads this note, that "Love Can Mean Pain" will have a sequel! And Sakura 3 will come out soon! Now onto this fic!

**DISCALIMER: **I do NOT own anything! I wish I did then I can pair up Bryan and Tala… So on! REI AND KAI FOREVER!

**SUMMARY: **Six people –Kai, Rei, Tala, Bryan, Tyson, and Max- go to a lighthouse that is cursed by these two ghosts that have some unfinished business to attend to and the only way for them to accomplish it is by killing two people with the same spirit wave as they do… and they choose Bryan and Rei! What will Kai and Tala say about this! The six also learn a depressing story behind the ghosts…

**PAIRINGS: **The pairings will be just like all my other Beyblade fics… main pairing, Kai/Rei, and slight Tala/Bryan, and Tyson/Max! If you have any problems with these pairings then please leave and enjoy your pairings! If you like then stay!

**WARNINGS: **There are ghosts in this fic trying to kill two people! If you are uncomfortable then leave please…

**Chinese Fairy:** Now with the –crappy- powers vested in me… ON WITH THE FIC!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Lighthouse Love_**

**_Chapter: 1_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Yokohama, Japan… Beautiful anytime of the year, no matter when.

It is early in the morning and the Bladebreakers and two of the Demolition Boys, Tala and Bryan, are going to take a train from Tokyo all the way to Yokohama. And slowly the train starts to leave the station…

On one side of the train were the scenes of the ocean and on the other were the beautiful mountains.

The six teenagers sat in their compartment waiting the minute they arrive in Yokohama. "Hey guys… when we get to Yokohama, we are going to take a group picture!" exclaimed Tyson as Max –who is sitting on Tyson's lap- winced, "Calm down love!"

Tala and Bryan sighed at the same time and Rei smiled, he also stated: "When we get to Yokohama, we can pick up a lunch and go to Haunted Lovers Island." Tala gave a questionable gaze at Rei.

"What? Why is it called that?" he asked; Rei took a deep breath and started a story…

"Five years ago there were two loves, Shino Yamaura and Itsuki Himura, Itsuki got a rowboat and took Shino to that same island, when they were on the shore of the island he purposed. Shino was so happy; he and his lover were getting married!

"But a storm came upon Yokohama and a huge wave struck the shore in doing so, dragging the two lovers into the sea… their spirits wander the Lighthouse in hoping to find two bodies and posses them and complete their proposal." Rei looked at everyone's reactions of the story.

Tyson and Max looked excited, Tala bored, Bryan amused, and Kai was looking out the window.

"And they still allow people on the island!" asked Max, Rei nodded, "Yeah… but only when the Coastguard knows… so they can come pick up the dead people from the island…" Bryan thought about something and asked, "Wait… others have died! I thought that if they killed others then why are they still there? They would've just possessed just the first two and then they would leave…"

Rei thought of this for another moment and then stated, "The two spirits need to find two others with their same spirit waves…"

"There is no such thing as ghost!" declared a voice from the corner, Kai Tyson frowned. "Jeez! Can you just enjoy life? Have some fun!" demanded Tyson. Tala smirked and replied to this retort from Tyson, "Don't worry… he has Rei!"

Kai threw a death glare at Tala and Rei blushed, though Tala was immune to the glare he was not immune to the smack he got on the head. "Ow!" Bryan decided to jump in. "Hey! Don't hit my baby!" he gently hit Rei who played along. "Ow! Bryan that hurt!" Kai punched Bryan playfully on the arm.

Tyson and Max looked at each other and exclaimed, "Fight!" they automatically jumped into the fighting and they continued to have their fun for the rest of the trip…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When they all arrived at Yokohama they all walked out covered in poke marks and punch and kick bruises, but none the less they all had smiles on their faces. "So… lets get a camera and lunch!" Tyson punched air and he and Max ran off into the crowd.

"Hey! Come back you two!" called Rei who tried to keep up with the two, he accidentally walked into someone else and fell to the floor; "Oh, I am so sorry-" the man cut Rei off. "Watch where your going girl!" The man was about to walk away but Kai and Tala found him and decided to kick some ass.

"That was a very ride thing to do to our friend… ASSHOLE!" Kai punched the man and walked away while Tala smirked and walked away hand in hand with Bryan. (A.N: Sorry, that was very random…)

Kai went over to Rei and held out a hand, "You okay?" Rei smiled and took the out stretched hand, "Thanks…"

The four teenagers finally found Max and Tyson; Rei gave them a scolding and the two pouted, "Sorry Rei." The two said in unison. Rei nodded once and smiled, "Come on… let's get lunch and go to Haunted Lovers Island." The two became hyper again and walked –this time- with the group.

They found a small Bento box restaurant and took six boxes to go, as they were walking towards the harbor they noticed that the Coastguard was not at his post.

"What are we going to do? We are not going to wait for him, he might take all day!" whined Max, Tyson nodded, "Yeah, I say we just rent a boat and go there without anyone knowing." Tala and Bryan agreed with this. Rei spoke, "Okay… lets go get the boat." The group walked down to the beach and found a rental shop.

"Hello?" called out Bryan as the others went around the shop looking for the owner. Rei was about to turn around but someone grabbed his butt. "AH!" he swatted the hand away and saw theman whop grabbed his butt,was the shop's owner.

"Hello, darling… what can I do for you?" asked the rental man; Rei who was blushing madly didn't answer until everyone else came. "What happened? We heard you scream, Rei!" Tala demanded, Kai showed up and saw Rei blushing and the man grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "What did you do to Rei?" Kai asked coldly.

"All I did was get his attention. I was not intending to touch his butt." Rei blushed further and started to sulk.

Tala sweatdropped, "That is not cool…" the rental man walked over to Tala and was about to do the same thing, but Bryan pulled Tala into a grip saying to the man, "He is mine!" "Bryan, that doesn't make me feel better…" sighed Tala.

The rental man decided to talk once again, "So, what can I do for you men? And girl…" the man turned his attention to Rei when he said the "girl" comment. "I-I am a boy!" if you thought Rei couldn't blush anymore then you were wrong!

Kai, Tyson, Max, Tala and Bryan all sweatdropped. Kai regained his composure first and replied, "We would want a boat that can take us to Haunted Lovers Island." The man thought about this for a moment, "Sure, why not… but you all must return the boat before nightfall."

The teenagers all nodded, "Alright." The rental man smiled, "Okay! That will be ten dollars! I'll go get the boat!" stated the man; Rei pulled out the money but Kai ordered, "Put that away. I'm paying." Rei was about to protest but Kai shoved the money back into Rei's pocket.

Rei pulled back and Kai's hand was still in the pocket so they both met sand, they both froze on the spot, with Rei on the bottom and Kai on top! "Umm…" the rental man came back and saw the scene. "This is a family getaway spot! Don't go making out in my area!" Tala and Bryan started to laugh; Tyson and Max started to roll on the floor. All laughing they didn't see that Kai was shooting death glares to them all and Rei was trying to stop blushing.

"SHUT UP!" snapped Kai; after a moment everyone calmed down and they paid for the boat and shoved off…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

After fifteen minutes of a boat trip to Haunted Lovers Island, they arrived and they came onto shore…

"Wow, this place looks incredible!" exclaimed Tyson as he and Max started to run around the beach; "Guys don't go too far!" called Rei as he watched his friends ruin around.

"Jesus Rei! You will make a wonderful mother!" stated Bryan, his lover walked up to Rei so only he could hear what he had o say, "Yeah… you the mother and Kai the father…" "TALA!" shrieked Rei, Kai came over and shot another death glare.

"What did you do?" asked Kai coldly. Tala shrugged and walked off with Bryan hand in hand. "Is he harassing you?"asked Kai a little bit kinder, Rei shook his head and walked off…

Before another step could be taken from Rei, something fell from the top of the Lighthouse and was about to land on him. "REI!" Kai lunged at Rei and they both missed the direct hit from the huge plate of glass.

"Guys! Are you two okay?" the others came running over to the two who were still in shock.

"Y…Yeah." Whispered Kai, who got up and pulling Rei up with himself. Bryan looked up at the Lighthouse seeing no one there. "Maybe it was a bit of equipment that was about to fall any minute…?" he tried to reason. Kai snapped, "That was a sheet of GLASS!" Max decided to step in, "Hey guys… maybe it could have been… Shino and Itsuki. Rei said that they needed two people with their kind of life force so possibly they choose Rei?"

"Guys there are no such things as ghosts!" stated Kai once again. Tala spoke up, "Hey… if we want to find out what ever happened, I say we go into the Lighthouse and find whoever and what ever is in there!" "Yeah!" cried Tyson.

"Let's do that. I want to know what was the cause of that accident!" stated Rei, Tala and Bryan nodded; Max and Tyson Cheered and then Kai sighed, "Fine. But if it gets dangerous then we go."

So then after agreeing the six teenagers walked up to the Lighthouse door and slowly opened the aged door…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Chinese Fairy:** I am just trying something new for Beyblade! I will still update "Bloody Roses Mean Love" but if this fic gets in the way I'm deleting it! We all agree? Nice! The next chapter will be up shortly… hopefully. Please Review if possible! And Excuse my grammar errors and mistakes! Thank you! Ja Ne!


End file.
